


Love me Tender

by Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, First Time, Gentle Sex, I just really needed some tender love making in my life, Love, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, help me, how did this happen, i blame remembertherandler, the culmination of 30 plus years of emotional denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys/pseuds/Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys
Summary: To love someone gently, to hold and whisper love softly to one another on mingled breath; to love with tender care. To show love in this way can often be more soul quaking than any loud declarations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have to blame remembertherandlr in part for this. She has helped to awaken a rhink monster Inside of me that I did not think I had. (read as FUOT ruined me.)
> 
> haha anyways. Thanks for the title, Ran! Your encouragement to put my head canon down into proper text made this possible. 
> 
> As always, I own none of the characters in this fic, nor is this story an accurate depiction of the relationship between the real life people featured here in. This is purely a work of fiction from the mind an over devoted fanboy.

_-To love someone gently, to hold and whisper love softly to one another on mingled breath; to love with tender care. To show love in this way can often be more soul quaking than any loud declarations.-_

Rhett is so tender the first time they make love that link is nearly overwhelmed by it. He clings to Rhett so tightly.

It starts out slow and sweet and hesitant. There are forehead touches and pauses just to breath together. Smiles and laughter too…yet underneath it all there is a _desperateness_ ; A need to fill and be filled as completely in body as their hearts are with one another. link’s hands shake with it.

The desperation grows until link’s legs are wrapped so securely around Rhett’s waist they might bruise it and Rhett is joined fully with him, their pelvises kissing. With deep, soul quaking thrusts they rock together until all they know is the others name; the smell of their skin.

So many years of yearning are communicated through their movements. It feels like they are burning. Yet even through the rawness of their union, so much gentleness remains. 

Tears of joy sting at their eyes and stain round cheeks only to be soothed away with soft brushes of lips and even softer words. When Link finally spills over, he lets out a sob and Rhett swallows it. He runs his large hands soothingly over link’s neck and sides and tells him how beautiful he is. 

_‘i love you I love you I love you’_ , Rhett chokes out as he too completes, cock buried intimately within his best friend.

He does not collapse, but rather rolls onto his side, bringing link with him. The two of them hold and stoke and kiss everywhere they can touch as they both come down, still joined and unwilling to separate. Because they need time to absorb fully how real this all is. 

When they finally are forced to pull apart, the separation is almost as emotional as the joining. Withdrawing carefully, Rhett rubs tiny circles in the small of link’s back and mumbles softly to him when he winces. The tears that threaten this time are not out of joy or discomfort, but from the ache of wasted time. Never again would they deny themselves this.

Too drained to leave the bed, they do what they can with wet wipes before curling back around each other. With a shaky sigh, Link presses his face to the crook of Rhett’s shoulder. 

_‘i love you too, Bo…So dang much.’_ , he whispers thickly.

Pressing a kiss to the side of Link’s head, Rhett just holds him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first proper Rhink ficlet. I definitely plan on writing longer works in the future. hope you all enjoyed.  
> Comments and kudos much appreciated <3
> 
> Suggested reading accompaniment as suggested by remembertherandler:  
> Like a virgin (cover) - Amos Lee  
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyaOivxqcdE&feature=youtu.be )


End file.
